Starlet
Starlet is a child supervillian working alongside Bambina and August Prince. Personality Finds Bambina very funny. Appearance Starlet is described as a girl of about twelve, whose costume consists of overalls that end at the knee, a star at the chest, and far too much makeup. Abilities and Powers Starlet's power allows her to fire explosive darts of light. Usher completely negated her power.Usher focused his power on me. I felt it ripple through me, felt something, but it didn’t break the spell. I still couldn’t turn the slightest amount of aggression towards the kid. “No,” I said. Usher focused his power on Vantage instead, and Vantage flared with light. Starlet’s power hit him, and it didn’t do a thing. He punched her in the gut, then caught her as she went limp. - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 History Background Has a connection with child acting like her compatriots Bambina and August Prince Story Start Formed a partnership with August Prince and Bambina but did not accompany Bambina against Leviathan. Post-Echidna Starlet fired darts at Rime that exploded mid-way through the air to block Rime's path when she tried to advance. She continued to fire at rime while she listened to Bambina tell Prefab that Pretender had hired them and promised them a favor if they would break him out. Bambina went on to tell them what she would want pretender to do for her and starlet laughed at her audacity. Bambina pointed to Weaver and Starlet fired a dart toward her. Arbiter threw a forcefield between Weaver and the dart, but the dart exploded against it before the resulting implosion threw weaver off her feet. Leister thrust his trident out and used his power to stretch the distance between him, Bambina and Starlet before he struck her in the face with the shaft of his trident. Bambina kicked him and sent him flying to the other side of the wall. Vantage leapt up onto the top of the ship, then the wall, and Starlet fired a blast that nearly moved him. Bambina leapt toward him, but he teleported out of the way before he used a bola to catch her. Starlet fired a dart toward Weaver and August Prince after weaver started to wrap silk around his neck to send them tumbling. August Prince took the opportunity to seize Weaver by the neck and Weaver called out for someone to come closer. Usher tried to approach Weaver, but Starlet blasted the ground behind him, pushing him off of his feet.Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Usher transferred his power to Weaver after she told him to and then transferred his power to Vantage after she told him that it hadn't worked. Vantage flared with light and Starlet hit him with a dart, but it failed to do anything. He punched her in the gut, then caught her as she went limp. As a result she and her entire team were taken into the Protectorate's custody, with hopes that she and the August Prince could be incorporated into the Wards.“We collected the three members of Bambina’s group. Not a complete loss.” “They’ll get free and continue their rampage,” I said. “Most likely. We’ll strive to hold on to Bambina at the very least. With luck we’ll be able to recruit the little prince, maybe Starlet as well.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 References: Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Blaster Category:Shaker Category:Mercenaries Category:Worm Characters